rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Elayne Trakand
Elayne Trakand ist die Tochter-Erbin von Andor. Beschreibung Elayne hat rotgoldene Locken, volle rote Lippen und blaue Augen. Ihr Gesicht ist ein perfektes Oval. Sie ist groß für ein Mädchen. Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel) Sie ist sehr selbstsicher und befehlsgewohnt durch ihre Stellung als Tochter-Erbin. Sie kann sich nur schwer daran gewöhnen, sich unterordnen zu müssen - z.B. als sie Novizin in der Weißen Burg wird. Eine Tradition, die in Andor seit der Regentschaft von Königin Ishara gepflegt wird. Familie Sie ist die Tochter von Morgase Trakand und Taringail Damodred. Gawyn Trakand ist ihr Bruder und Galad Damodred ihr Halbbruder; er hat den gleichen Vater. Das letzte Dorf (Kapitel) Elayne hasst ihren Halbbruder Galad aufrichtig, da er die Eigenart hat, nur das richtige zu tun, unabhängig davon, ob er damit jemanden verletzt oder jemandem schadet. Eine Macht Elayne wurde mit dem Funken geboren. Herbeizitiert (Kapitel) Die Aes Sedai Elaida ist der Meinung, dass sie aufgrund dieser Eigenschaft und ihrer äußerst starken Fähigkeit, die Eine Macht zu lenken, eine der größten Königinnen von Andor werden kann, die es je gab. Elayne hat das Weben der Winde von der Windsucherin Jorin din Jubai Weiße Schwinge erlernt. Ein Becher Wein (Kapitel) Sie besitzt das Talent Ter'angreal erschaffen. Eine Frage des Rots (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte Elayne wurde 981 NÄ als Tochter von Morgase Trakand und Taringail Damodred geboren. Ihre Mutter, die Königin von Andor, war immer ihr großes Vorbild, doch ihr Kindermädchen Lini Eltring hatte ebenfalls einen großen Einfluss, wie man in vielen Zitaten erkennen kann, die Elayne macht. Schon als Kind lernte sie ihren Halbbruder Galad zu hassen, denn seine Aufrichtigkeit und sein unerschütterlicher Gerechtigkeitssinn, der ihn immer nach seiner unerschütterlichen Moral handeln ließ, führten dazu, dass sie ihn für einen bösen und hinterhältigen Menschen hielt. Aufgewachsen mit dem Bewusstsein ihrer zukünftigen Rolle als Königin von Andor bekam sie schnell ein starkes Selbstbewusstsein und setzte ihre Wünsche und Vorstellungen so oft wie möglich eigensinnig durch. Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Im Frühjahr 998 NÄ treibt dieser Eigensinn Elayne gegen das Verbot ihrer Mutter auf einen Baum, um den Einzug des gefangenen Falschen Drachen Logain Ablar zu beobachten, da man sie und ihren Bruder Gawyn zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit aus dem Thronsaal fern hält. Dabei lernt Elayne den Schäfer Rand al'Thor kennen, dessen Aufstieg auf die Palastmauern sie neugierig beobachtet. Ein paar wenige Worte von ihr lassen ihn in den Garten stürzen, was ihr die Gelegenheit gibt, ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Doch sie werden schnell von Galad gefunden, der dafür sorgt, dass alle drei Königin Morgase vorgeführt werden. Elayne erhält einen von vielen Tadeln für ihr ungebührliches Verhalten, doch sie erkennt auch das ungewöhnliche Interesse von Elaida, der Aes Sedai-Beraterin ihrer Mutter. Nur wenige Tage nach diesem Zusammentreffen reisen Elayne und ihr Bruder mit Elaida nach Tar Valon, wo beide die traditionelle Ausbildung erhalten sollen, die jede Tochter-Erbin und jeder Erste Prinz des Schwertes bekommen. Zusätzlich dazu hat Elayne ein großes Potential und ist in der Lage, eine starke Aes Sedai zu werden. Die Jagd beginnt In der Weißen Burg lernt Elayne zwei weitere junge Frauen kennen, die bereits mit Rand zusammen gestoßen sind - eine davon ist Min Farshaw - und wird schließlich Egwene al'Vere zugeteilt, als diese neu in die Weiße Burg kommt. Sie schließt schnell Freundschaft mit ihr sowie auch mit Nynaeve al'Meara, die ebenfalls neu ist, aber bereits zur Aufgenommenen erhoben wurde Einige Zeit später werden Egwene und Nynaeve von der Aes Sedai Liandrin dazu gebracht, sie auf die Toman-Halbinsel zu begleiten, um dort Rand, Mat und Perrin zu helfen, und Elayne und Min schließen sich ihnen an. Doch es ist eine Falle, die Egwene in die Hände der Seanchan spielt, die sie zur Damane machen. Nach mehreren Wochen gelingt es ihnen, einen Plan zur Befreiung auszuarbeiten, indem sie sich als Sul'dam verkleiden und so in Egwenes Zimmer eindringen können. Schnell kommt es zum Kampf, als die panikerfüllte Egwene seanchanische Soldaten angreift. Ohne ihr Wissen sind auch Rand, Mat, Perrin und ihre Begleiter nach Falme gekommen, da der Schattenfreund Padan Fain das Horn von Valere dort hin gebracht hat. Bei der Rückeroberung des mächtigen Gegenstandes kommt es zur Schlacht, denn Kinder des Lichts haben sich um die Stadt versammelt, um die Invasoren zu vertreiben. Während der Schlacht von Falme beobachten die jungen Frauen den Kampf von Rand mit Ba'alzamon am Himmel über der Stadt, der klar macht, dass er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Tar Valon glauben die drei Frauen, als Heldinnen gefeiert zu werden, doch statt dessen behandelt man sie als Ausreißerinnen. Dies ist jedoch nur ein Trick, um sie nicht in Verbindung zu bringen mit Liandrin und zwölf weiteren Aes Sedai, die sich als Schwarze Ajah herausgestellt haben und aus der Weißen Burg geflohen sind. Weiterhin hat das Verschwinden der Tochter-Erbin dazu geführt, dass Morgase selbst in Tar Valon erschien, um nach ihrem Verbleib zu fragen, und inzwischen steht Andor den Aes Sedai feindselig gegenüber. Bestrafung (Kapitel) ]] Egwene und Nynaeve erhalten im Geheimen von der Amyrlin Siuan Sanche den Auftrag, die Schwarze Ajah zu jagen, und Elayne schließt sich dem wie selbstverständlich an. Zusätzlich dazu werden sie und Egwene zu Aufgenommenen erhoben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass alle Hinweise nach Tear führen und die Amyrlin ist einverstanden, sie ziehen zu lassen, wobei sie ihre Abwesenheit mit einem Strafaufenthalt auf einem Bauernhof erklären will. Diesmal lässt Elayne ihrer Mutter einen Brief zukommen, damit diese nicht wirklich einen Krieg gegen die Stadt beginnt. Auf dem Weg nach Tear treffen sie auf Aiel, die einen Mann suchen, dessen Beschreibung auf Rand passt, und durch Hinweise von Nynaeve wollen sie ebenfalls die südliche Hauptstadt aufsuchen. Während dieser Reise steht Elayne ständig als Puffer zwischen Egwene und Nynaeve, zwischen denen sich starke Spannungen aufgetan haben. In Tear angekommen müssen sie feststellen, dass sie zwar die Falle, die man ihnen gestellt hat, durchschaut haben, aber dennoch direkt hinein getappt sind. Liandrin lässt sie schon am nächsten Tag gefangen nehmen und abgeschirmt in den Kerker des Steins von Tear bringen. Dort versucht Egwene, sie in Tel'aran'rhiod zu befreien. Während dessen ist Mat Cauthon - der Elaynes Brief überbringen sollte - einem Mordkomplott auf die Spur gekommen und ihnen nach Tear gefolgt, um sie zu retten, während er in den Stein eindringt, um sie zu befreien, ist auch Rand dort erschienen und kämpft im Herz des Steins gegen den Verlorenen Be'lal, den Moiraine mit Baalsfeuer töten kann, und gegen Ba'alzamon, den er diesmal endgültig besiegen und töten kann. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Doch die Freude währt nur kurz. Elf der dreizehn Schwarzen Ajah konnten entkommen und Ba'alzamon stellt sich als der Verlorene Ishamael heraus. Noch immer steht ihnen ein langer Kampf bevor. Der Schatten erhebt sich Die Befragung der gefangenen Schwarzen Schwestern Amico Nagoyin und Joiya Byir ergibt zwei verschiedene Geschichten über die möglichen Pläne, von denen Tanchico als das wahrscheinliche Ziel erscheint. Verhör (Kapitel) Elayne hat sich inzwischen ihre Gefühle für Rand eingestanden und von Egwene erfahren, dass diese ihn frei gibt. Auch Rand gesteht Elayne seine Liebe und beide die nächsten Tage miteinander, wobei sie nicht nur Küsse austauschen, sondern Elayne ihm auch politische Hilfe gibt. Elayne und Nynaeve reisen gemeinsam nach Tanchico, während Egwene in die Aiel-Wüste geht, ihnen aber den verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal überlässt und Treffen in Tel'aran'rhiod verabredet. Bei der Fahrt mit den Atha'an Miere erfahren sie von den Machtlenker-Fähigkeiten der Windsucherinnen und Elayne erhält eine Ausbildung im Weben der Winde. Der Wind erhebt sich (Kapitel) Begleitet werden sie von Thom Merrilin und Juilin Sandar. In Tanchico treffen sie auf Bayle Domon, der ihnen seine Hilfe anbietet und Elayne erkennt an einem Abend, als sie betrunken ist, ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Thom, vergisst sie jedoch am nächsten Tag wieder. Ein Becher Wein (Kapitel) Sie beginnen ihre Suche nach den Schwarzen Schwestern, wobei Thom und Juilin schnell Ergebnisse vorzuweisen haben, und werden von Moghedien besucht, die mit Hilfe von Zwang alle Informationen von ihnen bekommt und sie alles wieder vergessen lässt. Schleier (Kapitel) Elayne und Nynaeve beginnen sich mit Egeanin anzufreunden, die ihnen bei einem Überfall auf der Straße behilflich war. Erst nach mehreren Tagen erfahren sie, dass die Frau, die ihnen viele Fragen über Aes Sedai und die Eine Macht stellt, eine Seanchan ist und beschließen, sie fürs erste bei sich in Gewahrsam zu behalten. Weiterhin stellt sich heraus, dass die Schwarzen Schwestern inzwischen im Panarchenpalast wohnen. Enthüllungen in Tanchico (Kapitel) Während Nynaeve in Tel'aran'rhiod herausfinden kann, dass die Schwarze Ajah einen männlichen A'dam sucht und dort auf Moghedien trifft, die sie als die Frau wiedererkennt, die sie und Elayne befragt hat, entwickelt die Tochter-Erbin einen Plan, wie sie in den Panarchenpalast gelangen können. Hilfe in der Not (Kapitel) Verkleidet als Dienstmädchen gelingt es ihnen, in den Palast einzudringen. Dort befreit Elayne gemeinsam mit Egeanin die Panarchin und lässt Temaile Kinderode gefesselt und abgeschirmt zurück. Im Palast (Kapitel) Sie kehren in den Hof der Drei Pflaumen zurück, wo sie mit Domon verabreden, dass er den A'dam an einer tiefen Stelle im Meer versenken wird, da er zu gefährlich ist, um auch nur in die Weiße Burg zu kommen. In die Tiefe (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Nachdem Amathera ihren Platz als Panarchin wieder eingenommen hat, verlassen Nynaeve, Elayne, Thom und Juilin das noch immer von Anarchie erschütterte Tarabon als Händler verkleidet. Zwischen Elayne und Nynaeve gibt es starke Spannungen, die immer wieder zu Streit führen, vor allem weil Elayne stark mit Thom zu flirten scheint. Über die Grenze (Kapitel) Beim Einkaufen in Mardecin stoßen sie auf ein Notsignal der Gelben Ajah und glauben an dringende Nachrichten, doch statt dessen werden sie von Ronde Macura mit Spaltwurzel außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ein Signal (Kapitel) Sie reisen weiter und treffen kurz vor Sienda Valan Lucas Menagerie. In Sienda nehmen sie Zimmer. Ein kleines Zimmer in Sienda (Kapitel) Nachdem Nynaeve herausgefunden hat, dass Elaida nun Amyrlin ist, ändern sie ihren Plan und wollen nun nicht mehr nach Tar Valon, sondern zunächst nach Tear, während sie versuchen, den Treffpunkt der geflohenen Aes Sedai herauszufinden. Sie treffen unerwartet Galad und müssen aus Sienda fliehen, da dieser versuchen wird, sie nach Caemlyn zu bringen, ohne auf ihre eigenen Wünsche zu achten. Ein unerwartetes Angebot (Kapitel) Sie schließen sich Valan Lucas Menagerie an und wollen mit ihr bis Ghealdan reisen, während Nynaeve versucht, sich an den Namen der Stadt zu erinnern, in der sich die geflohenen Aes Sedai verstecken. Auf der Reise untersucht Elayne oft den A'dam und findet schließlich heraus, dass sie in der Lage ist, Ter'angreal zu erschaffen. Während Nynaeve in Tel'aran'rhiod ist, denkt Elayne weiter über den A'dam nach. Als Nynaeve plötzlich weinend erwacht, erfährt sie erschrocken von dem Kampf in Tel'aran'rhiod und dem Verschwinden von Birgitte, die Thom wenige Sekunden später an ihre Tür bringt. Da alle Versuche von Nynaeve, die völlig gesunde Frau am Sterben zu hindern, versagen, bindet Elayne sie als Behüterin, da sie keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, und wacht dann an ihrem Bett, während die schuldbeladene Nynaeve spazieren geht. Herausgerissen (Kapitel) Nach Birgittes Erwachen klären beide alle Umstände und Birgitte ist einverstanden, alles geheim zu halten, besteht aber auch darauf, dass sie nicht springen wird, wie ein Mann es tun würde. Sie erfahren schließlich von Nynaeve, dass diese Masema und Galad dazu bringen konnte, ihnen ein Schiff zu besorgen. Als Nynaeve und Elayne ihre Träume vergleichen, erkennen sie, dass Egwene ihnen darin von Rands Sieg in Cairhien berichtet hat. Thom und Juilin erscheinen und erklären, dass endlich ein Schiff angekommen ist. Sie verabschieden sich von allen und verlassen Valan Lucas Menagerie. Um den Preis eines Schiffes (Kapitel) Die stark angespannte und feindselige Stimmung zwischen Nynaeve und Elayne beginnt zu schwinden, als sie erfolgreich die Wasserschlange bestiegen haben und auf dem Weg nach Boannda sind. Beide sind überzeugt, dass sie Moghedien entkommen sind. Nach Boannda (Kapitel) Sie erreichen schließlich Salidar und glauben, dort freundlich und freudig empfangen zu werden, doch die Aes Sedai verhören sie und machen ihnen schwere Vorwürfe. Da Nynaeve und Elayne jedoch von Siuan Sanche beauftragt wurden, als diese noch Amyrlin war, bestraft man sie nicht sehr schwer und gestattet es ihnen, als Aufgenommene weiter zu lernen. Eine ihrer neuen Aufgaben soll es sein, die Aes Sedai mit Hilfe der Ter'angreal in Tel'aran'rhiod zu unterrichten. Lehren und lernen (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder elayne01.jpg Elayne02.jpg Elayne03.JPG elayne04.jpg Elayne Trakand.jpg Aviendha, Elayne, Nynaeve - Bowl of the Winds.jpg elayne_trakand_by_reddera.jpg Kategorie:Elayne Trakand Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Tochter-Erbin Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Caemlyn (Person) Kategorie:Grüne Ajah Kategorie:Königin von Andor Kategorie:Rebellen-Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Andor) Kategorie:Haus Trakand